


Fire Emblem: Fates Drabbles and Ideas

by Roxyxen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabbles, Modern AU, More characters and ships to come, but the text may suggest or imply it, i wont write smut, may hint nsfw, my favorite ships, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyxen/pseuds/Roxyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I shouldn't be starting a new series when I barely take care of my others, but I've fallen in love with Fire Emblem.</p><p>Also, Scarlet and Ryoma deserve eachother. Revelations hurt me deeply.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stars At Night (Scarlet X Ryoma)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting a new series when I barely take care of my others, but I've fallen in love with Fire Emblem.
> 
> Also, Scarlet and Ryoma deserve eachother. Revelations hurt me deeply.

Her messy, blonde hair laid across their bedroom window. Crimson red eyes reflected the bright stars in the sky, shining brightly as did the brown freckles that were decorated across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. The signature blue bow she'd normally wear on her head sat on the nightstand. The young woman stared up at the sky, admiring the bright stars and the moon. The lights in the bedroom were off, the only source of light being the Moon shining down on their house in the middle of the silent night. 

"Scarlet."

She giggled, the sudden voice pulling her out of her thoughts. A smile planted itself on her face. "It's about time you got home." She grinned, causing the ever-so-stoic Ryoma to giggle.

"What're you doing awake at this hour? It's almost four."

"I couldn't fall asleep knowing you were out. Besides, I'm not tired. Plus, I got 3 different art projects to work on. Shigure asked me to do some Mosaic for him."

"Then why were you stargazing instead of working on the art projects he asked of you?" Ryoma sat by the window, wrapping an arm around Scarlet who returned her gaze to the stars in the sky.

"The stars inspire me. I also wanted to visit my parents. I haven't spoken to them in days."

"....Your parents are stars?"

Scarlet pointed to two stars in particular. "In my hometown, Cheve, we believe that when people die, they turn into stars. I lost my parents a couple years ago. Stargazing allows me to be inspired to create art and to visit my folks."

Ryoma frowned slightly, looking up at the sky. He wanted to say something, but didn't. He'd lost his own parents and knew how painful it felt. 

"Well, I think it's time for bed." He stood up and held out his hand.

Scarlet took his hand happily, mentally wishing her parents a goodnight and sweet dreams before Ryoma picked her up and carried her to their bed. She took off her shirt and shorts and got comfortable in the blankets. Ryoma took off his shirt and pants, laying down next to the shorter of the two.   
........

 

Scarlet nuzzled her face into Ryoma's shoulder. "We should go stargazing sometime. I think my parents would like to meet you."

Ryoma smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "I'd love to. I think my parents would like to meet you too."


	2. A Dance Disgraced (Soleil X Ophelia)

Somewhat graceful ballet slippers slid and glided across the wooden surface of the dance studio, an upbeat and preppy song playing in her ears. Her headphones, white and gold, sat on her head, music blasting loudly and filling her with inspiration. The studio was somewhat abandoned, no one had used it in months. The corners were covered in dust and the windows were slightly muddy, even a bit cracked, but it was empty and the perfect place for dance pratice in private.

She twisted and turned, leaped and hopped, her long and pink hair flowing along with the rest of her body. Soleil had already stretched and warmed up. She wasn't the greatest dancer in the universe, but she figured she couldn't be that bad. Her father and her grandmother were some of the best dancers in the town. What were the odds that she would inherit 0% of that excellent rhythmic sense?

Soleil had to admit, she wasn't as good as her father or grandmother. That's why she practiced in private. Nobody would be there to judge her. She had a bit of faith in dancing, after all it was better than her singing skills. Much, much better. Azura and Shigure had tried to help her with singing, but Soleil concluded that she was hopeless. She thought her dancing skills were improving, but they weren't good enough to be performed infront of others. 

That didn't stop Soleil from trying. Her floral dress flowed upwards and her black leggings contrasted against the sunlight seeping in through the less than up-to-par dance studio. The song ended, her final move being a graceful spin and landing in a lunge position. She took off her headphoned and expected the next song to come on and blast so loudly you could hear it without wearing the accessories. She always liked her music that loud. What she didn't expect, however, was the sudden applause.

"That was beautiful, Soleil!"

She froze. Her cheeks were pink, a deep, magenta shade. Much darker than her hair. Her brown eyes lost that usual cheerful sparkle they carried along.

"O-O-Ophelia?! What're you doing here???!!!" She almost dropped her headphones and phone out of shock. 

"Your dance was amazing, Soleil! Why don't you perform with your father? He'd love to see you dance!"

"N-No! He would not! I don't like dancing infront of people. That's why I dance in private! How did you even know I was here?"

"I used the quartz my father brought me. The stars aligned, allowing me to sense that this was where you were. I wish you didn't dance in private, my Soleil. Your performance was ever so graceful! It was splendid!" She spoke with a happy and glitterally cheer. She always used interesting vocabulary and went on and on about stars and magic and whatever else she enjoyed. Normally, Soleil wouldn't mind. That was one of the best things about Ophelia. Her father acted that way, too.

"T-Thanks." Soleil replied, sheepishly. "I don't think I could ever dance with my dad, though. He knows a lot more moves than me...Besides, dancing with others makes me uncomfortable. That's the whole point of dancing here. It's abandoned and broken down. Nobody would want to spend their time here."

"Nobody except you." Ophelia smiled to Soleil and walked over to the girl, giving her a quick hug. 

"Nobody except me..."

"Do you mind if I stay and spend some time with you, Soleil? I love you.."

"What?" Soleil looked up to Ophelia, in shock.

"I said, 'Do you mind if I stay and watch you perform? I love your dancing.'" Ophelia backed away from Soleil, giving a grin, which was typically Soleil's job, but the girl didn't have her usual pep today. 

"Ah...My dancing. Yeah, it's fine."


	4. Confessions (Scarlet X Ryoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story that takes place before Scarlet & Ryoma begin dating and get married. I saw a really cute prompt/idea on Tumblr and I've been yearning to write it out. I'll link it if and when I find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt/concept/idea takes place in the Game, but this is a Modern AU so I've switched it up a bit.

The two sat in the bushes, giggling to eachother. Scarlet, a 19-year-old artist whom Ryoma had become great friends with. They met in Cheve, Scarlet's hometown. Overtime they became close friends, going from talking a few times in person and meeting up every now and then to calling and/or texting eachother every morning and evening. They spoke to eachother all the time. They didn't want to be apart. Everyday Ryoma looked forward to seeing Scarlet's beautiful freckled smile and hearing her hilarious sarcasm and straight-forward way of speaking. Scarlet looked forward to making the ever-so-stoic Ryoma smile and giggle, going from being this tough and well collected business man to a funny best friend whom Scarlet felt she could entrust with anything and everything.

At first, the two were sure they're relationship was strictly platonic. They were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. They enjoyed spending Saturday afternoons together to play videogames or they'd introduce eachother to their hobbies. Scarlet showed Ryoma her Mosaic and Ryoma loved writing stories and practicing fencing with Scarlet. They cracked jokes at eachother and laughed at everything. As days passed, they found themselves wanting to hang out more and more. It was definetly a platonic relationship, it certainly started out as one, but now Ryoma was sure he was in love with Scarlet. He wasn't entirely sure, but at some point his platonic caring for Scarlet became romantic love. It wasn't something that happened at first sight, Ryoma couldn't specify when he developed feelings for the freckled artist, but he knew he loved her now. He just needed the perfect chance to confess his feelings. To see if Scarlet felt the same way. She was trustworthy, creative, funny, and was never afraid to speak her mind despite the problems her opinion(s) would cause. Plus, her freckles were the cutest thing Ryoma had ever seen.

Now, sitting in the bushes infront of the house of a Nohrian family, he thought maybe it'd be perfect. Scarlet, born in a Nohrian city but rebelled when she couldn't take Nohrian abuse and oppression any longer, was a fan of a good laugh. She pranked almost everyone, regardless of wether or not she was on good terms with that person. She was spying on a few Nohrian siblings, hoping to get a new idea for a new prank to pull on them. Ryoma, who is far more concerned about the possible consequences of Scarlet's actions, couldn't allow Scarlet to do this alone. He wouldn't forgive himself if he knew Scarlet was somehow hurt and he could've prevented it.

To pass the time the two spoke to eachother in soft tones, sharing silly childhood memories and cracking jokes. Like multiple rounds of egg puns resulting in Ryoma groaning and the laughter Scarlet made him do after telling him about the time she accidentally cut a tree down and broke her neighbor's fence or the time she accidentally set off pepper spray in the middle of the night. After what felt like three hours of sitting, Scarlet decided to break the consistent silence.

"....Wouldn't it be great if trees were made of cotton candy? Or if swords were made of rubber? Imagine how much different the world would be..." She giggled naming different ideas. Mentioning silly things like cotton candy groves and how every pirate battle scene would be like a bunch of kids with active imaginations. Ryoma giggled along with her.

After a while, Ryoma decided this was a great chance to admit his feelings to her---in the most casual way he could think of.

"Wouldn't it be great if the wife of the most well known Hoshidan student and representative were a Nohrian?"

It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant. Scarlet looked at Ryoma, in shock, a deep blush across her cheeks. Ryo gave her a few more nudges to get her back. "Wouldn't it be great if she was someone the Hoshidan would have fun competing against? Wouldn't it be great if she spoke her mind easily?"

 

Scarlet giggled, hopping out of her shocked and somewhat embarrased phase. Ryoma gave her a final nudge, "Wouldn't it be great if they had kids with blonde hair and freckles?", before Scarlet continued with, "Wouldn't it be great if she invited him to go stargazing all the time?"

"Wouldn't it be great if he brought her flowers all time?"

"Even if he had no goddamn idea what the flowers meant..." Scarlet smirked and giggled, scrunching up her nose, just when Ryoma thought she couldn't get any cuter.

"Even if he TRIED-"

"Wouldn't it be great if he LEARNED-"

At this point the Nohrians in the house were looking around for the source of the voices and Scarlet couldn't contain her self-control any longer. Ryoma had to shut her up--with a kiss, of course. First he pecked her cheek which caused the short blonde to laugh. She leaned towards him, expecting to plant a kiss on his cheek in return, until he leaned towards her as well and their lips met.

They parted after a few seconds, the two going silent before Scarlet looked him in the eyes and grinned. "If you wanna date me just say so, Ryo." She laid an arm around his shoulders.

"Would you be interested in being in a relationship with me, Scarlet?"

She answered him by kissing him again and the two grinned at eachother. The prank would have to wait. Scarlet and Ryo were eager to go out now, Scarlet insisting on showing him a new restaurant down the street. "My treat."


	6. Purplexing Poems (Mitama X Asugi)

"How is your poem coming along, Asugi?"

The green-eyed, pink hair boy glanced down at the paper in his hand in disappointment. "It isn't the worst haiku ever, but is surely isn't amazing..."

"May I hear it?"

"Ah...sure..." He leaned against the bark of the tree he had decided to rest against in the forest. 

"Haikus are easy/  
But do not always make sense/  
Refridgerator."

Mitama clapped, hesitantly, and sat on a tree stump across from where Asugi had decided to relax on. The two had only been dating for a few weeks and decided that they should get to know eachother better. Mitama introduced Asugi to the world of poetry. She loved poetry--and sleep---more than anything else in the world. "That was an excellent poem, Asugi! Very nice for your first time writing a haiku."

Asugi sighed, handing the slip of paper to Mitama. "I'm not as talented as you, Star...You can think of haikus on the spot and use them in casual conversations."

The blue-haired girl's cheeks flushed pink as she giggled lightly.  
"A blush caused by love/  
The source a kind compliment/  
Genuine Thanks."

The boy looked at her with the most blank expression she'd ever seen in her life. 

"I appreciate your compliment. Thank you, Asugi." Her starry eyes closed, a smile forming across her cheeks. She straightened out her white dress and red sweater, picking up the pen in her hand, opening an empty journal, and writing down the first words and ideas that popped into her head. 

Asugi, the sugary-obsessed teen, watched her with great interest. He could never tell what would come out of her mouth next. He knew it'd be a poem, but the subject and meaning behind it was a constant mystery for the poor boy. 

She continued writing into the journal, the pencil moving so furiously one would think she was simply scribbling. Her starry irises scanned the paper quickly, easily writing everything on her mind. At this point the girl was a master at poetry, specifically haikus. They were her favorite kind of poem. As a child her mother would sing lullabies to her, but the only things she'd remember were the words, not the melody. As she got older, her father, Azama, introduced her to writing and poetry, Soon, she was able to think of haikus without paper and pencil. She could perfectly improvise them on the spot. Now, she'd gotten so skilled at the art, she used haikus in daily conversations. Especially when she had extreme emotions to express.

"Would you like to hear some of my poems, Asugi?" Her eyes glanced up at the boy who'd been staring at her expecting a million poems to come out of her mouth. Not that he minded, though. The poems were apart of what made Mitama who she was. It was something special about her and something only she could pull off. 

"Sure, why not."

Within minutes she'd recite so many different poems, Asugi felt dizzy from just hearing them. 

"Art is Amazing/  
Life the freedom of Summer/  
Art brings warmth in me.

Blossoms Flitter Down/  
Blowing The Way The Wind Blows/  
A burst of bright colour.

Searing Light Strikes Earth/  
Tree and Heart are Split in Two/  
Distant Action's Field."

Those were just the ones she made up that minute. The poems she recorded in her journal were in a much larger amount than the ones that came out of her mouth. Asugi stared down at the poet, eyes wide and mouth partially open. She giggled at him, standing up from her seat on the stump.

"We'd better head home now. It's going to get dark out soon." She said, stuffing her journal and pencil into her bookbag and hoisting it up onto her shoulders. Asugi hopped off the tree branch, doing the same as Mitama and gathering his belongings, allowing her to lead the way. He almost dropped the lollipop sitting in his mouth after hearing Mitama cite poems after poems. She never ceased to surprise him.


	7. The Many Forms of Art

Nina knew of many different artists, all of which inspired her in many different ways. Infact, she was friends and neighbors with some of the best creative minds you'd ever come across, all of which were her friends, family, and/or acquataince.

So, she wondered why she couldn't think of an inspiration now.

Sitting in her classroom, gazing out the window, hoping time would magically stop and allow her to easily write an essay before the bell rang and her work was due. She just couldn't quite think of the perfect person to write about. Even in a room full of students, all of which she had met and came to enjoy their different ways of expressing themselves, she simply could not complete the assignment. 

She tapped her pencil against her wooden desk and sighed hopelessly. The pink-haired girl glanced around the room looking to her many comrads and thought about their different artistic expressions. 

Take Shigure, for example. He's a singer like his mother, Azura, and they both have some of the prettiest, richest, and most beautiful voices she'd ever heard. Shigure was also known for writing songs as well, another hobby in which his mother helped him with. The blue-haired boy had a knack for painting and had some of the most detailed and vivid works of art Nina had ever laid eyes upon.

Behind him sat Soleil. Her long, pink hair dangling over the back of her chair, and moving with her head as she talked to her girlfriend, Ophelia, as always, and smiled. Soleil liked to dance, another form of artistic expression Nina liked. Although Soleil constantly refused to perform infront of a crowd, despite being confident and shameless in any other situation, Nina knew Soleil had to be amazing. Her father, Laslow, was an amazing dancer as well. According to Soleil, her grandmother, Olivia, was the one responsible for teaching Laslow all of the graceful and fluid movements he knew. 

A few chairs infront of Shigure and Soleil sat Mitama. A very popular poet who was so good at thinking of poems she could make up haikus on the spot and would use them in day-to-day conversations. Her purple bangs laid over her eyes and Nina could almost swear she saw Mitama working so diligently she had starry irises. 

So, why was this such a hard task? All she had to do was pick an artist, any artist, who inspired her and made her happy. "Think, Think, THINK!" She thought to herself. Her gaze wandered over to Shiro, whom was sitting right to her right, and she immediately was reminded of his mother, Scarlet, whom was responsible for Shiro's blonde hair and brown freckles. 

She was a mosaic artist, making the most gorgeous murals out of shiny, cut up rocks. Rumor had it she and Shigure were planning on making a piece of artwork together. The two would make an amazing artistic duo.

Suddenly, Nina's mind flew over to the most sympathetic and beautiful person she had ever met. Forrest. Her boyfriend, her best friend, aside from Ophelia, and one of the most fashion-forward people she knew. She face-palmed herself for not thinking of him earlier (and then quickly regretted doing so, as her pencil was still sitting in her hand.) His long, curly hair went past his shoulders and his gorgeous pink hat and pink and white ruffley dress reminded her of the many outfits he had created for her and their large ensemble of friends. 

Nina glanced around the room a final time, somehow still lost despite the artists she had just brought to her own attention, and suddenly she knew who she should write about. 

Her pencil furiously moved acrossed her paper and she soon became lost in her own head, again.


End file.
